In the United States and elsewhere, computers have become part of people's everyday lives, both in the workplace and in personal endeavors. This is because a general purpose computer can be programmed to run a variety of software programs each providing different processing and networking functions. Computer programmers develop computer code. Some companies hire large numbers of computer programmers to develop code on the company's behalf.
Like many other activities, coding requires a collection of skills. For example, some coders are extremely skilled, and, for example, are remarkably accurate and efficient. Professional certifications provide information about the base skills possessed by an individual, but generally there is no objective way to easily distinguish highly-skilled coders from average coders. This lack of objective measure means that highly-skilled coders may not be compensated for their true worth. In addition, in the United States and elsewhere, workers considered to be “professionals,” such as lawyers, accountants, doctors, and managers, command higher salaries than the general population. Meanwhile, highly skilled programmers, who typically have good education, significant responsibility, and relatively unique abilities, are treated like production and administrative staff, rather than professionals. This is also true for computer coders in other disciplines (e.g. hardware design, and other engineering disciplines).
In the hiring process, firms typically subject coders to an interview process that may even include some actual testing of candidates' coding skills. But it is very difficult for a company, even with some skills testing, to definitively identify those programmers who have the greatest skills, are the most accurate and efficient, and so on. This makes it difficult for a company that wants to hire premier coders to identify and hire them, and it makes it more difficult for premier coders to be hired at the compensation levels that they may deserve.